Where we met
by Sora4ya
Summary: NamJoon is the leader of a Kpop Idol boy group called Bangtan. On stage, in front of cameras and fans he's a happy guy who seems like he has no problems, but when you look inside his head as NamJoon would put it "you would probably mock him." One day he meets a girl who is not dead but not alive either and must help her regain the memories she has lost.
1. Awakening

Rap Monster:

Hmm... ? (eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoumiji)? The performance went on just like any other performance. Nothing went wrong, the fans screamed at the top of their lungs chanting the chants that you would hear in any other performance. It's kind of funny right now at this very moment I'm on stage but somewhere else whether it here in Korea or some other place in the world someone is doing something completely different. Something I would've been doing if I hadn't chose this life with Bangtan... I always wonder, sometimes a hundred maybe even a thousand times how would my life be like if I hadn't chose BigHit? ? (Hyung what's wrong?) Said Jungkook as I got off stage. (Nothing I'm OK). Finally our last concert had finished for the year and now all of us could take a break. By break however, I mean only from TV's and Cameras because as soon as this is over its back to writing music for the next promotion. But that's the exact thing I don't look forward to. You think I would because MUSIC IS MY LIFE, but when you do the same thing over and over again everyday. Everyday like a machine wake up, put on makeup, what kind of song can I possibly write with experiences such as these. I'll tell you what kind of music, bad music. These types of feelings and thoughts always make me feel really lonely. It's not like I am lonely Bangtan is always there with me, but it doesn't stop me from feeling this way. Do I really need someone beside me all the time to fill this void inside my heart? A thought that has crossed my mind a lot. As we pass the crowd of fans and settle in the car I once again think of how worrisome the future is.

Celine:

There's no such thing as a life that's better than yours I say out load without fully knowing it. What? my friend Sara says as we wait for our professor to get to class and start the lecture. Nothing just thinking, knows how to make a great song I respond.

Idiot! I told you! You're doing this stupid project by yourself... That's what people like you do. You work for people like us the rich! You heard Jason once again yelling at Chris, and once again Chris just stood there and took it.

That's enough Jason! I stood up once again not thinking the effects my actions might have. No one deserves to be treated that way it doesn't matter if you're rich I responded immediately after. Jason gives me this intense stare and says Don't you think you should stop defending the weak? as he walks out the classroom. As the door closes behind Jason I help Chris pick up the papers scattered around his desk.

Chris... I know you're not OK with this and I'm not going to convince you to do something you don't want to do, but please try stand for yourself. I know I don't have too do it for you, but I want to because I know you're a good guy. Once again I get no response from Chris and as always he just sits back in his seat and prepares to take notes.

Cell way do you always interfere, you know once you head to Korea he won't have you here to defend him.

I know, but... Chris is my friend and I don't want him to have a hard time.

A fly is your friend but you can't stop people from killing them... Sara says annoyed.

Sara you're so smart I say as I hug her tightly.

Just please stay away from messes like these in 2 more days we'll be in Korea, Seoul Ballet Theater to be precise and it'll be one huge step towards our dream of ballerinas. Sara says enthusiastically.

Yea you're right! those words come out of my mouth so easily, but honestly I don't really care about being a ballerina. However I wasn't going to tell Sara or my mom that because to them that's suppose to be the ultimate dream.

Alright class and so Music studies begins states the professor, and just like that another day in Julliard begins.


	2. Drop

**Rap Monster:**

"우아~ 대박!" (Wow! No way!). Jimin says as he stares at the TV in his room.

"몆 시 일어나?" (What time did you guys wake up?) I say yawning.

"안자요" (We haven't slept.) said V as he stared at the TV intensely.

I wondered what these guys were doing up at all day. I mean we had a whole day to ourselves and these guys just decided to spend it watching TV all day. Out of curiosity I sit next to them to see what has gotten their attention.

"At exactly 9am US eastern pacific time there seemed to be a terrorist attack on the Famous Julliard school in New York City. Well it is now it has been conformed that it was not a terrorist attack but a students doing." Said the female reporter on TV. All you could see was smoke coming out of the school and the SWAT team on stand by. I could see why the guys were so into the News, I mean we never really watch the news, not only because we don't have time but because we didn't really find it interesting, but this time we couldn't help but watch pretty soon all of Bangtan was inside of V, Jimin's and J-Hopes room intensely staring at the TV.

"They're are students trapped inside the school still, however the SWAT team and other professionals are trying to find a way inside, the problem however is that there are bombs set up in every exit as well as other places." said one of the reporters.

"Yes that is right. Also the exact location of the shooter has not been identified however, we have been informed that the shooter is a male 21 years of age. His name is Chris Sanders and he is a music major at the school." Said the other reporter.

I couldn't help to think what the students must be feeling as well as the families of the students inside. No one once thought that they would be in this situation when they went into class today. As I sit there and watch the faces of what seemed to be worried mothers I think about what might have been that last thing she said to her child. In an instant you hear the sound of a bomb going off and the camera quickly switches to one shooting the school.

"By the looks of things someone has made it out and has given the SWAT team and opening inside the school." The reporter quickly announced.

"Yes! That is correct as we can see the paramedics and firefighters have gathered around the rubble and are helping whoever is under that. At the same time the SWAT team is making their way in." The male reporter states.

Many things happen in the next few moments, and just about the person under the rubble is about to be reveled my mother calls. "응 엄마!" (Hey mom!).

 **Celine:**

The day had started off just like any other day I got up late and was hurrying to make it to my final practice before heading to Korea tomorrow. Luckily I got to the school with minutes to spare.

"Cell!" Sara screamed at me from the other side of the street.

"Hey what's up? What are you doing in the music building?" I asked usually she was the first one to be at practice.

"My stupid printer stopped working and Steven is letting me use his to print my ticket" she said annoyed. Sara was always the type to get easily annoyed when things didn't go her way, but then again she was always use to having things her way. I guess that's what you're use to when your mother is a famous fashion designer and making things always go your way.

"Don't you have more than on printer?" I asked confused.

"Yes, but this gives me an excuse to see my boyfriend" she gives me this smirk as she turns to find her boyfriend Steven.

"Hey Celine!" Steven says with the same smile he always wears.

"Hey what's up" I say to Steven as he hands Sara her plane tickets along with a kiss.

"Nothing much, but I have to get going I have the morning shift at the cafe... bye babe" Steven says as he rushes off to work.

"Anyway what are you doing here so early?" asked Sara as she waves at Steven.

"What are you talking about we have practice." I stare at Sara who quickly looks my way annoyed.

"We have practice at 1pm today remember. We have the morning off today to prepare for our trip" Sara lectures me.

"Oh that's right!" I complain. "I could've been sleeping!"

"Well since you're not lets go inside and Stare at the guys" Sara grabs my arm and pulls me inside the music building.

The school was super packed today, it was only natural since it was the last day. Even Jason was at school and he usually wasn't here unless it was to boss someone around. Everyone seemed happy, but no one could prepare us for what was going to happen next...

…...

I didn't really know what was going one but everyone was running. There was fire everywhere, and the sound of gun shots started filling the room. Even though things where happening so quickly for some reason things seemed in slow motion to me. I see Sara on the floor crying as blood begins to quickly paint her white silk long sleeve shirt.

"Sara!" I bend down to help her but she can barley move.

More gun shoots fire and I hear another explosion coming from another direction. A teacher heads my way to help me get Sara and drag her into his classroom. As I sit Sara down I turn to face the teacher and gun shoot goes through his chest.

"Oh my god!" I yell and quickly rush to his side to help stop the bleeding. I place my hand near his chest and try to keep him alive. I grab my phone and call 911 to see what I can do and understand what the situation is however, the call fails to go through. Moments later the an unknown voice is heard in the intercom.

"Jason? Jason you there? Kyle? Mike? And all you other piece sh**s who think they're better just because you have a little money. How do you feel knowing that this is all your fault? You see my friend Chris tells me how badly you treat lower class classmates and I'm not ok with that. Actually I'm not ok with a lot of things in America so I figured hey, why not blow up a school and shoot people just for the hell of it. I was thinking of only killing some of you rich guys but you know natural selection can't help it." The last thing the guy on the intercom does is give off this laugh that brings chills to my spine and says "Who's weak now?"

I didn't know what to do the teacher was bleeding out and Sara was not good either. Both needed to get medical attention quickly. I decide to call the cops once more this time it goes through.

"Hello I'm inside the school a-and my friend and my teacher are bleeding a-and and I don't know what to do. Please help me" I cried to the operator. She tells me to keep them both awake and to stay inside the room because there are bombs everywhere. She also tries to give me hope by saying that help will arrive soon. As the call ends the teacher pulls me down to speak.

"Yes, you're going to be ok" I say trying to make the professor fell better but he stares at me with his big blue eyes and gives me this smile that I think I'll never forget.

"I don't think I'm going to make it... scratch that I know I'm not going to make it" he says softly. I try to interrupt and tell him other wise but he stops me.

"Listen, don't pay attention to me save your friend... She's probably got a lot more to live for than a 34 year old wanna be rock star." he laughs .

"You guys are going to be fine I can tell, you have this good luck feeling to 'ya." He says slowly closing his eyes.

Tears start falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not doctor" I could tell he was quickly leaving this world.

He laughs and tells me its ok. "What's your name?" I ask the professor.

"Gray. Charles Gray" he softly states as he drifts away.

I lay him so he is conferrable and walk toward Sara who is starting to slowly close her eyes. Her one of a kind white silk shirt is now redder than my converse. I knew I had to do something or she was also going to die and I couldn't bear seeing another person die.

"Sara please stay awake" I weep to her. I place my hand on her face and gently rub her so she can wake up.

"We're going to get out of here I promise" I state as she grabs my hand and in that minute I decide I'm going to save Sara no matter what. I place her on my back to give her a piggy back. As soon as I do I fell the warmth of her blood on my back. There was no other way but for me to stop her from dying but to get her outside to the medics. I clam my mind and make my way out the door.

I make my way down the hall trying to get down the stairs. I could feel Sara's breath on my neck which was good. It meant that she was still alive. I make it to the first floor and as I do I see Chris in the middle of the hall holding a gun. He sees me too.

"Chris?" I say his name terrified as to what might happen next.

"Cell" He looks at me surprised. "Is Sara alive?" I couldn't tell what he was thinking I so I just respond with the hope that he might not shoot.

"Chris she's bleeding a lot please let me go outside and get her help"

"You can't" Chris interrupts.

"There are cops out their and if I let you go they'll come in and kill me!" He says pointing the gun at me.

"But I don't want Sara to die" I say as tears begin to fall down my face.

"I didn't mean it... I didn't want to hurt you, or her... I-I just wanted Jason to stop it... c-c cause it hurt so much right here!" he yells hitting his chest.

"Chris it gets better I promise... that pain in your heart it goes away. That voice in your head saying this is the only way its wrong you know that... Please believe it gets better!" I plead with Chris.

"No it doesn't... and even if it does there's no way out for me. I can't erase this... a-and shes going to die..." he says with a teary voice.

"That's not true not if you let me out." I reply.

"I-I... I can't ask you to forgive me... Not you..." he says as he put his gun down. I still don't make move, and as we both stand there he takes out a device and pushes a button.

"Go!" he shouts.

"Chris come on that's not fun" a guy down the hall says.

"That's enough Brian I'm done..." Chris says at the guy. The guy makes his way towards us and point his gun at me.

"Natural Selection" Brain explains as places his and on the trigger.

"No!" Chris says pointing the gun at the Brain. I make my way toward the exit and as I do Brian shoots the gun. The bullet grazes my hip and I feel a horrible pain, but I know I have to keep moving. The next few seconds happen quickly Chris shoots Brain and Brain fires back. Both keep firing at one another and fall the the ground. I see the cops outside and as I do Brain pushes the button activating the bombs one more time. I hear the explosion and watch as the ceiling collapses on me. The last thought going threw my head as I see a glimpse of light from under the pile of bricks on top of me was... I hope Sara makes it to Korea.


	3. Life

**Rap Monster:**

How exactly did this happen. I wasn't born like this I know for sure I mean my whole life I was ok, so- so why now? I thought to myself as the girl Sky sits awkwardly on my lap. We were in the car with the other members and they gave me this weird look. I understood their weird look I mean I looked very uncomfortable at the moment, and to them I just looked like a guy sitting weirdly, but if they only knew that there was a ghost girl named Sky sitting on my lap. So how did this happen?

2 Days ago...

I had been sitting in the studio for a whole day without moving trying to think of a song to write , but no materials came to mind. I looked at the TV but the whole Julliard shooting was still taking over the stations. It was only natural it hadn't been a whole day since it happened. I spin around my chair like a little kid staring up at the ceiling as if a song will magically appear instead Suga appears.

"What are you doing?" He says as he stares down at me .

"Thinking." I respond

"eh. Nothing new..." He says as he places his laptop on the desk. "I thought your were going home for the day to go visit your family members grave or something?" he questions me as if I needed that from him my mother sent me a lot of messages asking over and over again if I was sure.

"Nope" I say. I get up and head toward the door as I do Suga says something that makes me question his age.

"Aren't you scared that your relative will send a ghost to haunt you for not visiting them?" He states trying to be funny.

"Really Hyung?" He respond and head out the door. I wasn't a little kid to believe in ghost. And I highly doubt my grandfather would send a ghost to haunt me. I sure he had better things to do in the other world. Not that I believed in the other world.

I say hello to other company works and head towards the car to go home. I'm not sure how but once I go to the dorm I went straight to bed as if I hadn't slept enough. The next thing I knew I was having a nightmare. My grandfather was in it and he was lecturing me about life. I know not a horrible nightmare but still my grandfather was suppose to be dead. Was what Suga said actually making me have these kinds of dreams. I wake up and see JungKook on his bed soundly asleep. It was 3am and I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to go to a convenience store.

The next were a series of unfortunate events. As a stepped out of my room a stubbed my toe on the door. It was so painful little tears formed around my eye. However, I still kept going to the store once I got there I got my favorite Samgak kimbap. Just as I was going to pay I realized I left my wallet in my room. Why was this happening I mean all I wanted to do was get Kimbap was that a sin? Suga's comment about my grandfather sending evil ghost my way for not visiting him crossed my mind. Maybe that's why this was happening to me. I make my way back to the dorm sadden at the thought of me making the journey to the convenience store for nothing. When I finally got to the door I realized I forgot my key which would have been no big deal since I could easily get into the dorm with the access code, however manager hyung changed that this morning and I forgot the code. It doesn't stop there I also forgot my phone inside so I couldn't call anyone. At this point I had enough why! Was my dead grandfather really mad did he cause this? No way it was just may forgetfulness, at least I would of thought that but right when that idea crossed my mind another unfortunate event happened. It started raining...

"Fine you want me to go visit you. I'll go visit you ok!" I yell at the top of my lungs so all this can stop and as I do Jin Hyung opens the door to my room.

"Namjoon even when you're awake you're noisy" a sleep Jin said as he let me in.

The next morning I woke up and headed towards my grandfathers bar rial. I didn't like it. I had to get up early to get there in time to visit with my family. Not to mention Bangtan was going to start TV broadcast the day after tomorrow so the rest of my vacation was going to be spent here.

"Namjoon! Snap out of it!" my little sister yelled.

"What's up?" I pull out one of my headphones to see what my sister wants. She drags me out of my room and me and my family make our way towards my grandfathers grave.

There was not much to do there. I helped my dad clean here and there and then my mom and sister began setting the food. There was nothing much to do except wait. My dog Rap Monster starts barking all of the sudden. It was very weird he never did that unless there were people he didn't know around, but me and my family where the only ones here.

"Namjoon, get Rap Monster to be quite" my mom exclaimed clearly annoyed at my dog.

"Ok mom but I don't know whats wrong with him." I replied but as soon as I did Rap Monster just started running! What the heck was his problem. I chase after him for a good 5 minutes. At this point I was pretty separated from my family. I turn to look for Rap Monster and I hear him barking at something. It wasn't the barking a dog makes when he's scaring someone but a barking a dog makes when they are playing. As I go into one of the shrines around the grave I see a girl. Playing with Rap Monster.

"So whose dog are you? Huh?" she asked my dog.

"He's mine." I answer for Rap Monster. As soon as I answer a shocked looked forms on the girls face. She slowly looks at me and replies. "... You can see me?"

 **Celine:**

I wake up with no idea how I got there or where I was. The first thing I saw was the sky and as I stood up I looked around and noticed I was at some garden. I still didn't know how I got there or how long I've been sleeping here however, that was not was scared me. What scared me was the fact that I didn't know who I was. I had no memory of who I was before waking up. I looked around but there was no one in sight.

"Come now's not the time to be panicking." I tell myself in order to calm down ,but as I look around and see no one I panic.

"Hello!" I exclaim hoping that someone would answer. No one does I look around and as I turn around a guy startles me.

"About time you woke up." he says he extends his arm which is holding a cup of tea.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked. I take tea but do not drink it since I have no idea who this guy is. He starts walking but looks back at me to single to follow him. At this point I had no choice I mean there was no one else around. We walk for a good minute and then make our way to what seems to be a fountain surrounded by benches. The guy points at the bench for me to sit and I follow.

"So what's you're name?" he asked.

"You don't know my name?" I reply surprised.

"Am I suppose to know your name after all this is the first time we met." He smiles gently. He doesn't look like a bad guy but I couldn't answer his question after all I had no memories of who I was before waking up here.

I shake my head and reply. "Sorry I don't remember anything before waking up here" as I reply the guy loses his smile and makes an annoyed face. For some reason that face looks really familiar.

"Are you serious?" the Guy exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" I was so confused what was this guys deal?

"You make me drag him out here and you give me a broken girl seriously!" he yells at the sky. I look up but see no one there.

"umm..."

"You. What the first thing you saw when you woke up?" he asked again.

"Umm... the sky?" I didn't understand why he asked that.

"OK cool then your name is Sky" he answers.

"OK but wait" he stops me from speaking and covers one of his ears as if he has an ear piece.

"uh-huh uh-huh... seriously... uh-huh... OK fine" He complained. I was very confused at this point.

"Ok so it looks like I'm stuck with you so let's get it let's go!" he grabs my arm and starts pulling me.

"Wait hold on" he ignores me and continues walking. "Wait I said!" I pull away from his grasp.

"Where are we going? And who where you talking to? And whats going on?" I question him this time.

"You really don't know do you?" he replies inspecting my face.

"No I really don't" I answer honestly.

"You're dead sweetheart" he answers with a smile.

"Dead? No I'm not I'm alive I mean I'm talking to you." I argue

"No you're dead... actually I'm dead too" he calmly says to me. I couldn't believe it how could I believe it.

"There's no way I'm dead. I mean I don't feel dead... not that I would know how a dead person feels, but still!" I exclaim. There was no way I was going to accept this.

"Ok so maybe you're not dead, but you're not alive either" he lets out a loud sigh and continues. "Listen I don't now your situation all that well myself but I do know this you're here to help me, but you can't help me until you remember everything. So we're going to get your memories back. OK" he explained to me like if I were a child.

"Why do I have to help you" I argue.

"Because the voice in my head told me you where the one who was going to help me!" he yells kind of frustrated.

"You're crazy." I say and walking away, but as I do he grabs me and we end up in a crowed place. That place being Shibuya station in Tokyo.

"How?" I start saying in utter disbelief.

"I'm a ghost I can do this kind of stuff" he answers. I wave at people but get no response from them.

"They can't see you" he says. "No one can see you you're a ghost" he continues. I didn't want to believe what the guy was telling me but it seemed to be true.

"So what now?" I ask

"You're going to help me." he answers.

"How I'm dead" I began to cry.

"Wha- no ok" he takes us back to where we were. "Listen you're not dead but you're not alive. Think of it as your body hasn't decided what to do."

"Ok" I pay close attention.

"You can still live but you first you need to help me, and in order for you to help me you need to regain the memories you've lost to prove you're alive. Does that make sense?" he questions.

"Yes I guess. But how do I regain my memories." I ask.

"Hmmm... well it looks like we get someone to help you" he answers.

"How no one can see me and can't you help me?" I argue.

"No I can't... don't ask me why but I can't the voice in my head says I can't" he quickly answers.

"Ok..." I had no idea what I was going to do.

"OK so for now you just need to find a person to help you! Now off you go!" he says.

"Wait what's your name?" I ask.

"Sea!" he answers.

"Sea?"

"Yes it the first thing I saw... thus your name Sky." he answers without me questioning.

"And if I need you" I ask once again.

"Just yell for me I'm always there" he looks closley at my face and make a remark. "Oh he's going to like you, Your definitely his type." he says and sends me away.

"Wait!" I yell. The next thing I new I was awake in a shrine with no idea what to do next. A few people pass by but no one can see me. The thought of leaving the shrine crosses through my mind but a little voice in my head tells me not to. Which I didn't really like the idea of a voice telling me not to. Just as I was going to walk away from the shrine a dog comes running my way. He seems like a playful dog and he starts jumping on me.

"So whose dog are you?" I ask the dog as if he could respond.

"He's mine" a Boy responds from across the shrine. I couldn't believe it some one could actually see me. I found the person who could see me.

"You can see me?" I say happily to meet him.


	4. Rush

**Rush:**

 **RM:**

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" I ask the girl. She was wearing red high top converse, shorts and a burgundy half long sleeve shirt. She looked lost but I didn't really question it. I wondered what a foreigner was doing at a place like this, but I guess I was going to find out.

"Sooo?... are you going to answer my question?" I asked once again as I started at the girl who had a surprised face.

"Sorry... I just well... I don't think I can answer that, that is you might not believe me." The girls started at the floor disappointed.

"Don't tell me you're one of my fans and didn't think I would ever notice you" I smirked at her.

"What?" she looked confused. "No. I mean- you're famous? Actually where exactly am I now that I think of it?" she walked around as to find something familiar. It seemed like she really had no idea where she was.

"You're in a graveyard." I answered

"A graveyard?! I've never see one like this in America" as she answered I got just as confused as the girl. What did she mean America? Was she playing around?

"What do you mean America?" I asked stopping the girl right on her tracks. As she stopped looking around she started at me as to look for a answer to where she was at.

"You're in Korea" I answered dazed by the girls stare.

"Korea?" she said calmly. She didn't say anything for the next couple of seconds, she didn't make any sudden movement either. What exactly was going through this girls head?

"I'm going to get going now" I started walking away. What else could I do? The only reason I walk to this place was to retrieve Rap Monster and I had done that.

"Wait!" The girl said frantically.

"Let me explain my situation, cause I think you're the one I've been looking for" as the words came out of the girls mouth I couldn't help but to wait and hear what the girls next words would be.

"What do you mean you've been looking for me... So you are one of my fans?" I asked.

"No, I-I'm not a fan. You see I'm a ghost." the room stood quietly after the girl stated what she stated. Was I suppose to believe her? Maybe she had a mental illness, so I didn't laugh but I couldn't help but to laugh, so that's exactly what I did.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." a sadden look formed upon the girls face.

"You're right" I grabbed Rap Monster and walked back towards my parents.

"Let me prove it to you!" the girl followed behind.

"Sorry but I have things to do" I kept walking toward my parents. Maybe if I just kept ignoring her she would give up and go away.

"Please!" the girl begged.

"Just look!" the girl said as I spotted my parents. I was just about to run towards them so the girl would stop following me, but she beat me too it and ran towards them first.

"Hey!" I yelled making my family turn my way. As they did the girl stopped in front of them, but what happened next I didn't expect.

"Namjoon... what took you so long" as my mother questioned where I was the girl started running around saying Hi to everyone but no one said anything back.

"Namjoon?" my sister started at me confused. I understood why she started at me the way she did. I mean I was shocked to see that my family was not responding to the girl making faces at them trying to grab their attention.

"I'm fine..." I answered slowly. What was going on? How come no one could see her.

"You don't see her?" I had to a least ask them, maybe they had a plan to make me look weird.

"See what sweetheart?" my mother looked worried.

"The girl." I replied watching the girl dancing in front of my mother.

"We should go inside. I think the heat has gotten to you" my mother said as she walked toward the car.

Why couldn't they see her. There was no way what she said before was true. Ghost didn't exist, and even if they did, why would one appear before me now? It's not like I've done anything to make me see ghost. I was not born with the gift either, I think I would have noticed it in my 22 years of life.

"See. I told you I was a ghost" the girl look stratified with herself. As she did I walked to the car and go inside of it. At this point the only thought that ran threw my mind was to get away from this girl as soon as possible. I sat in the are and placed Rap Monster in the space between my and my sister. It was perfect. There was no room in the are so the ghost had no way of getting in and following to my place. No matter how you looked at it, yes she was a ghost but even ghost couldn't out run a car.

"Hey!" the girl exclaimed as she noticed I didn't leave her any room. She looked around the car, but there was just no room for her at all. As my dad started the engine the girl panicked and walked away. A sense of relief filled my mind. The ghost girl was not going to bother me anymore.

Hours later I was in my room waiting for the day to be over. I knew the whole time that coming here was the worst idea ever. The coming of me here made me met a ghost. Out of all the places I met a ghost here. I knew it, I just knew it. Coming to visit my dead grandfather was not a good idea. Sleepiness started to consume me and as I turned over and buried my head in my pillow I heard her.

"Hellooo" there was no mistaking it, it was that girls voice.

"Hellooo... I know you can hear me!" the girl got frustrated and turned me over.

"You can touch me!" I screamed scared at the thought of this girl laying a hand on me.

"I can? I mean yes I can!" the girl obviously didn't know she could either.

"You're very mean. You didn't leave me space in the car, so I had to hide in the trunk." the girl complained.

"There was a reason for that I didn't want you following me" I stood up trying to pull my head together and grasp the situation.

"I know. Which is why I stayed there this long. I figured you needed time to grasp the situation, but by the looks of things you still haven't... to be honest neither have I" the girl said as she sat in a criss-cross position on the floor.

"Why do you insist on following me?" there had to be a reason.

"Because you're the only one who can see me, which means you can help me" a smile came upon the girls face and see started deeply at me.

"Help you with what?" I didn't know why I asked, actually I did it was because I was really curious.

"Help me prove I'm not dead!"


End file.
